heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.31 - Two, No Three Things
Upstairs in the Fantastic Four's living area, Sue and Ben Reilly have just finished dinner and are working together to put away the leftovers and clean up the kitchen. Down in the lobby, the security guards are as actually diligent as always. Downstairs at street level, a fairly new, nondescript black sedan pulls up to the Four Freedoms Plaza. The sidewalk side rear door opens and a fairly nondescript average guy gets out, carrying only an Ipad. He walks briskly across the plaza, knowing that the building has probably already scanned him. He makes his way to the front door and the security desk. The guard is alert of course, Agent Coulson is armed an building security knows it. He presents his identification to Brian, who was on duty this time the other day and waits for security protocols to either allow him access or trip him up. It all really depends on who is in the building and what they're up to. Of course, he called ahead so he's expected, and the call goes upstairs almost as soon as he arrives. He cools his heels until he's either greeted at the elevator or given the nod to go up himself. Perking up at the mention of security talking about the arrival Ben tenses. He looks to Sue, "He's here." Most of the tension returns to the teen and he tries to push it aside. Phil knows too much for Ben's comfort. "Ready when you are," the words are a little forced but he wants to get this over with. Sue Storm takes the call from the lobby and has Brian send Agent Coulson up, then herds the younger man to the sitting area that's closer to the elevators. They're going to show a unified front, and Sue is already mentally preparing for having to do whatever she has to to keep Ben away from SHIELD, even if it means trapping the agent in a force field while Ben runs away. "Just remember, Ben. You don't have to say or do anything you don't want to." The high speed elevator ride is brief. Probably too brief for Ben, but long enough for Agent Coulson to experience regrets. Right now he's regretting leaving the canolli he bought specifically for this meeting in the car. He considers going back downstairs but he's got an organizational reputation to maintain. And the ride is short, so his regrets are short lived. The elevator dings and he exits the car, into the mostly informal lounging area Sue has chosen for this interview. He removes his shades and puts them in his breast pocket as he approaches. "Sue, thank you again for your call and thank you for arranging this. He turns to Ben and proffers a hand to shake. "You must be Ben. I'm Agent Coulson of SHIELD." The high speed elevator ride is brief. Probably too brief for Ben, but long enough for Agent Coulson to experience regrets. Right now he's regretting leaving the canolli he bought specifically for this meeting in the car. He considers going back downstairs but he's got an organizational reputation to maintain. And the ride is short, so his regrets are short lived. Making sure his grip is FIRM Ben shakes Coulson's hand back, "So I've heard." Brown eyes meet with Coulson's, "You wanted to talk?" The dark blue hoodie clings to his frame that hides the top part of black jeans. "How did you find me?" the question is straight to the point. Unregistered by choice is how Ben chose to keep things and now Coulson is here on his doorsteps. Well...the doorsteps of his family, "And don't tell me some classified stuff. I'm the classified part of it." Phil returns the handshake, firm, but not too firm, his palm dry and tries doesn't wince, unless Ben decide to crush his fingers with his genetically heightened strength. He looks about the building. "This is the Baxter Building, Mr. Reilly, everything here is classified, including this conversation." He releases Ben's hand and gestures toward the couches. "We keep close track of everyone and every thing coming into or out of this building. The latest biometric software did the rest. Please, take a seat, make yourself comfortable. This shouldn't take long." Sue Storm nods to Agent Coulson as he greets her, then stays next to Ben as he and the SHIELD agent shake hands. Though hearing that SHIELD monitors their comings and goings from the Baxter is enough to make her frown. "Agent, I think we're going to need to have another talk when Reed comes back." Watching the building, NOT kosher. Seeing the place is wired Ben makes the mental notes to stay in a hotel tonight. Sitting down at Coulson's request the teen listens, "You have my attention." The Agent is making Ben a little uneasy but he's willing to hear the S.H.I.E.L.D. officer out. Although Reed would need to have a conversation with Ben at this rate, "Why are you checking in with me, Agent?" Phil Coulson takes a seat opposite Ben and taps his Ipad a couple times. First he addresses Sue. "We watch everyone, I thought you knew that. And watching here or not watching here is not my decision, it's above my pay-grade. And in the event of a catastrophe that strikes this building, who would you rather have respond? Us? Or the beat cops walking the street below us?" He turns back to Ben to answer his question. "Two reasons, really. First, and most importantly, it was to interview you about this:" He cues up a video and hits play and flips it around so Ben can see the Scarlet Spider in action against Kryptonians. The events play out much like Ben remembers them. "While we have our recordings, a direct interview is most helpful rather than guessing at the events. We are hoping you'd be willing to give us a statement about what happened and what part you took in it." He doesn't mention the second reason. One thing at a time, as is his usual wont. The video continues to play of Ben web-launching himself across the city. "The second reason?" Ben asks taking in every word detail. Word selection is one of the more prominent tools in negotiations and espionage. Quietly the complex mind is working on figuring out all of the different angles S.H.I.E.L.D. has within this situation. Was it just to find out about the aliens? Recruitment drive for new powered members of the agency? Building of anti-heroic and alien-deterrents? All of the above? Sue Storm makes a mental note to help get Ben out of the building after the Agent leaves. Even if it's only to stay with a friend overnight, it'll help his frame of mind to NOT feel like a bug in a bell jar. She tries to think of who can safely host Ben and would be outside of SHIELD's radar. Her aunt? Probably not. Claire, her college dorm mate that she still talks with? No, not safe enough. Hm. Phil Coulson shakes his head. "One thing at a time, if you don't mind, Mr. Reilly. To start off, were you the one who responded to the alert put out by Pepper Potts at Stark Tower? If you could just start at the beginning and walk me through what happened, we'll get this over with and you can get back to your day. I'm not here to arrest you, interrogate you, or really obstruct your life in any other way. If that weren't the case, this certainly wouldn't be happening here, and in such pleasant company." He gives Sue a brief smile and turns back to Ben, his brow slightly furrowed. "We at SHIELD thank you for stepping up during the terrorist attack on Manhattan, and we are in your debt." He's not smiling in the slightest when he says this to Ben. All the thanks still doesn't put Ben at any ease. Either way he gives in to the simple question, "When you work at the Baxter Building you realize Reed Richards has safeguards for threats that will cause various sensors to go off. Granted these sensors can be annoying when you're dealing with a Tidal Wave that will effect small uninhabited islands in the middle of the ocean. However, everything was going off when that ship appeared. I called for Reed and Sue," Ben shrugs, "They were probably off in another galaxy saving us from a separate threat. Grabbing what I could, web-fluid, cartridges, supplies to hold all my web-ammo in I suited up then went out into the city." For a second Ben imagines Uncle Ben smiling with pride. The sight warms him to the core until he remembers that he's not Peter Parker. Everything in Ben's body language sours but the story continues, "It was a swarm, a literal swarm, of guys that could fly. Heroes were already on duty and doing there part. And even if it was just me out there I wasn't going to let a bunch of alien assholes mess up where I live. I wasn't going to sit by and watch them hurt others so I swung into battle with guns blazing." @emit "My Teammates from the Young Allies were on the scene. Hawkeye was working her magic, Xavin was running recon to both of us. Other heroes were there, Superman, obviously, Pepper Potts hacked into headsets with her call to arm signal, I think that Star Girl...you know the one with the star costume and glowy rod, Wonder Girl, there were others. I didn't have time to take in the sights of heroic companionship. The Alien Bastards hit hard, had some powers well...like Superman except they were slower. Like the few years as Superman, and maybe more as a civilian, being exposed to whatever makes him so Super was relevant because he swatted off the alien horde easily. A lot of us were getting good shots in. Shots that wouldn't have grazed boy blue," Ben's voice is flat like he's speaking flat and his emotions are in check. Nothing about he screams nervous or anything that would say he's withholding information. "Everything was going good for a while until the force just solidified their numbers. Someone was feeding them tactical patterns. I was leading a group of five maybe seven to a narrow passage for Hawkeye to take out when another one collided into me like a truck. After the pain left my body I saw groups of them picking up the other heroes and what I didn't know at the time was Superman's surrender. Eventually the aliens started to leave and drop us heroes onto rooftops," a heavy sigh escapes Ben's lips. "I'll never forget it because it was a day a lot of us failed the Earth." Silence sits between before Ben asks, "What is S.H.I.E.L.D. going to do to stop this from happening again? Earth got caught with their pants down. Superman found out he's not alone. Hell, what about that heroic-alien division of the government, what's their response to this?! You know...you can file this testimony and others into a folder, and then stick your hands into the sand like nothing happened...But what about next time? What if this group or a different one comes back for seconds?!" A smirk pulls at the corner of Ben's lips, "I don't remember seeing you there. I don't remember seeing a S.H.I.E.L.D. plan whoosh out of the sky. Only thing I heard of with the S.H.I.E.L.D. signal came from a spunky and talented red head pleading with anyone to help." He starts to chuckle, "Some Strategic Homeland defense." Sue Storm looks at Ben as he explains. She'd been very careful to NOT ask him what had happened, knowing he needed the time to get his head on straight again. Hearing it all at once like that... "Would either of you like something to drink?" No she doesn't plan on leaving the room, but anything to break the tension. She'd even put up with HERBIE skulking about to do something about the tension. "No thank you, Sue, I just ate." He gives her a gracious nod. Phil takes Ben's ire with the unflappability of long practice. "SHIELD certainly did fail that day, Mr. Reilly. However, we like to learn from our mistakes. Which is why I'm here now. So, to clarify: The aliens were already mobilized when you received notification? The response was, at best disorganized and without strategic leadership? And that beating you took from a single alien was enough to sideline you? Our metrics put you on par with Spider-man as far as your abilities go. Would this be a fair assessment? I hesitate to speculate about how badly our forces, made up almost entirely of normal men and women would have fared against those aliens. Better? Worse? There's no way of getting a real answer, Mr. Reilly. My job is to make sure that we're better prepared for this sort of thing before it happens again, not make excuses for failures in the past." He falls silent to give Ben some space. "No it didn't take me out, bruised me a bit. However, it was a group of fifteenish of us against thirty maybe even fifty Superman-lites. How long would we have lasted?" Ben confesses. "I was down but not out. You ever see your squardian get captured during the battle? Witness something that screams defeat?" Taking in Coulson's comments Ben just comes up with a counter, "All Hawkeye had is wits, a good eye and a couple of arrows with a bow. No different from you. Pepper Potts had a radio and a computer. I can list more if you would like," he retorts looking to Coulson. "Yeah the alien got me because I was swinging one way, the alien flying at me the other way. Velocity of each of us going against our opposing strengths equals a bad day for my ribs. I still fought and had I got a signal I would have died fighting. Hawkeye too and she's as human as they come, and that didn't stop her. You speak like you guys would have been so beaten. Between your resources, your money, your R and D department, and everything else you couldn't have brought more firepower than someone with deadly aim, trick arrows and her wits? I find your excuse about why you weren't there...or at least the difference a S.H.I.E.L.D. team would have made, to be laughable at best." Yes, Ben isn't a happy camper and Coulson did admit S.H.I.E.L.D. failed sometimes people needed to by shown how much they failed. Sue Storm blinks at the level of bitterness she hasn't realized Ben would hold. "Ben?" The questioning tone to her voice makes it clear this is NOT something she'd expected from this interview. But even as she's gently questioning the younger man, she's also trying to do so in a supportive way. She's just trying to understand where this attitude came from so suddenly. Agent Coulson frowns. "You can review our interview from your internal recordings, I'm sure. And if you can find and point out to me where I said or even implied that we wouldn't have been beatten, I'll give you my badge." He's a little irked now, clearly and he stands as well. "Do you know where I was earlier today? I was at the funeral of an agent, Agent Mike Daniels, who died trying to do his job. He was cut in half by some damned alien's heat vision. He died trying to do the very same thing you were trying to do... protect the people of this city. So get off your high horse about what you did and what we didn't do. There's no way for you to know everything that we do. We work in the shadows, much like you do. And yes, many SHIELD agents have donned the mask to take the field in this and many other battles. And we're grateful for them, and their sacrifice. But I don't answer to you, Mr. Reilly, any more than you report to me or Sue here. I won't bore you with the details of how many SHIELD agents we lost that day, but rest assured, that wasn't the first funeral I attended this weekend, and damn well won't be the last." He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Whoo. Ben didn't expect his own discontent with S.H.I.E.L.D. Seeing Coulsons anger and sadness did indeed knock Ben off his high horse. "Sorry...Agent Coulson," the words are low but extremely sincere. Time ticks by and Ben eventually says, "I'm angry and bitter that they one that day. I feel like the world could have done more to respond. I feel like we have a fighting chance and could have one if the response was bigger." Phil Coulson blinks a few times, his eyes a little moist and he refuses to cry. "Son, that's every day of my life." He rubs his forehead briefly and exhales loudly. "Look, I want you to know I appreciate what you did, you stepped up. Me, not SHIELD, not anyone else. Me. I appreciate it. Do you know how many people step up when needed? Fewer than one in ten thousand." He gives Ben a halfhearted tight-lipped almost-smile. "You're right though. We should have been there. We should have been ready. If it happens again, we will be. You're being part of the solution right now." Sue Storm manages to NOT sigh aloud, glad that Ben seems to be backing off of the angry bitterness now. But even as much as she'd dearly love to flee the room on the pretense of fixing a cup of tea, she stays right where she is and says nothing. "Which is part two of these questions?" he asks softly looking toward the agent. Ben is willing to help despite the bitterness and fifth degree given to the agent. "Thank you, Phil," he finally responds to the compliment. "Right, second part..." He pats Ben on the shoulder and turns to Sue. "Sue, I need to schedule some time with you, two blocks of it, first to debrief you on the events that I understand were directly after the attack on Manhattan involving yourself, Green Lantern and the Hulk if you're willing, and secondly, I need to speak to you about taking the role of lead biologist for some follow-up projects that will be developing in the near future vi-a-vis Kryptonians, or cloned Kryptonians in direct response to this latest threat. If you can get Reed to understand the urgency of these projects, that would be hugely appreciated as well." Sue Storm blinks at Coulson, pointing to herself questioningly. Of all the things that the SHIELD agent just packed into that one sentence, she got stuck on 'lead biologist'. "Wait, you want me to be lead biologist? I'm not a scientist, I'm a college dropout and failed model." Yes, it's very likely she completely misinterpreted the agent's statement. Raising an eyebrow at Sue Ben asks, "You were a model?" Now he officially thinks Reed is the dumbest man on the planet. How often did he leave her for some machine!? Phil Coulson makes some humming noises in the back of his throat. "I could have sworn you and Reed met in college where you majored in biology." He flips up his Ipad and types in some stuff. "So, you're saying you *didn't* graduate Cum Laude from Columbia with Ph.D's in Mathematics and Biology?" He shows her the pad. "If you're saying you didn't, then I've got a security hole I need plugged stat!" SHIELD getting hacked, how humiliating. This day just keeps getting better and better. "Regardless, I still need that debrief and help with getting Reed on board. It's too early to discuss details, of course." Sue Storm offers Ben a brief smile, then looks at Coulson again. "Well... wait, what? Columbia? No, I never went to Columbia. I spent about two years struggling through UCLA, though." That was just before the shuttle flight. "What are the years on that transcript, though? I think my aunt went to Columbia, that's why she was willing to board students like she did for Reed." Phil Coulson me checks the dates. "Oh good lord!" he exclaims. Someone in record keeping's day just got a whole lot worse. "Thank you for solving that for me, Sue. I appreciate it. Anyway, you can email me or call me to schedule your debrief at any rate, and I won't take up any more of your evening." He turns to go heading toward the elevator, relieved that SHIELD wasn't hacked. Not happy about it being incompetent, but no human system was fail-proof. As he gets to the elevator he pauses for a moment. "Oh, I almost forgot, there's a third thing." He turns and walks back to Ben. "You should register your Scarlet Spider identity with the Bureau. Especially if you plan on continuing to work with the rest of the Fantastic Four. Personally, I don't give a petrified monkey's fart if you do or don't, but just think about it for a minute: What would it be like if one of the tabloid rags got hold of it and ran a story or series about it. You'd also be creating red tape for them down the road when it comes time to review security clearances and so forth..." He offers his hand to Ben again. "You're a good man, Ben Reilly. Just think it through." Ben gives Coulson a nod. Their next meeting would be better. Something about the agent has earned Ben's respect. Sure the man operated under the principle of cloak and dagger, but the words he said aren't minced. Everything is more to the point. Not every agent is like this, "I'll think about it Phil." The man did have a point about the registration. Although the big question would be if it would hurt Peter Parker. Phil Coulson shakes Ben's hand. "That's all I can ask for. Keep my number. And..." He furrows a brow at this next bit. "If you need to talk, call me. Thanks again Sue, I'll expect to hear from you soon." He turns and starts heading for the elevator. Sue Storm moves to walk with Coulson toward the elevator. "I'll be in touch soon." She's really glad this conversation didn't turn out the way she was worried that it would, but knowing that he wants to ask her about her part of that last ... incident leaves her still a little apprehensive. She's just far too accustomed to Reed dealing with all of this stuff for her. Category:Log